


The Labyrinth of London: Bleeding Out

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Series: The Labyrinth of London [21]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, Love, Requited Love, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jareth saw Sarah and the one time she saw him. Post-Fall. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth of London: Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thin White Sleuth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33567) by Pika-la-Cynique. 



> The Almighty Disclaimer   
> Oh Moffat and Gatiss,   
> Henson and Doyle,   
> To you belongs all the characters   
> And none so for me!
> 
> A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth..." by Pika-la-Cynique (http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/The-Thin-White-Sleuth-277488920) of Girls Next Door fame. The title comes from the song “Bleeding Out” by Imagine Dragons.

One

Molly Hooper had become an invaluable resource to Jareth, if only for the daily updates on Sarah. Dr. Hooper tried her best to covertly check on Sarah’s wellbeing before returning to Jareth’s hiding place. One such update infuriated Jareth like no other.

“What do you mean she is trying to come back to work?” Jareth hissed at Molly.

“I mean, she is trying to come back to work. Did you ever think that Sarah is trying to heal? Trying to not think about you going splat on the ground?” Molly said. 

“Yes, let’s go back to the place where my fiancé committed suicide. Brilliant of her,” Jareth muttered.

“This is your own fault. You’ve caused her this pain and believe me, she is in a lot of pain,” Molly said.

Jareth turned to face away from Molly and sulked. _I should always remember how aggravating Sarah’s loved ones are._

When Molly had left Jareth for what would be a long period of time two days later, Jareth threw together a quick disguise to see how _mournful_ his Sarah really was if she was going back to work.

_Cruel is what she is._

Jareth leaned against a wall near St. Bart’s that would allow him to see Sarah from a distance. He began smoking a cigarette, enjoying the return of an old vice. _Not like I have to keep this up for anyone._

The not-so-dead detective did not recognize Sarah at first. She looked smaller overall. Her hair had lost its healthy sheen and dark circles were under her dim eyes. Sarah kept one of her hands out by her side clenched in a fist.

Jareth stomped out his cigarette and pulled out another one. “Oye, miss, ya got a light?”

Sarah looked up from the ground and nodded her head. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a book of matches before tossing it to Jareth.

“Thanks miss,” Jareth said. 

“Bad day?” Sarah asked.

“I’ve had worse. Why’d you ask?” Jareth asked.

“Your hands are shaking. Do you need help? The hospital is just down the road,” Sarah said.

“I was about to ask the same about you, miss,” Jareth said.

“I’ve had worse,” Sarah said.

Jareth blew two smoke rings, one going into the other. “For you, miss, so ya smile. I ain’t fancy like that Gandalf fella’, but I do right enough.”

“Gandalf is one of my favorite characters,” Sarah said, smiling slightly.

He held out the match book. “Thanks miss.”

Sarah quickly grabbed the matches, barely touching Jareth’s hand. That small touch sent a painful shock of misery through Jareth of how much he missed being near Sarah. “Better day to ya, miss.”

Sarah nodded and kept walking. 

As she walked away, Jareth realized that Sarah was holding her hand out to the side that Jareth normally walked on when he escorted her to and from work.

&%&%&%

Two

He listened to her in the park. He understood everything with painful clarity. Every part of him, even parts he thought he had long ago lost, wanted to come to her. He wanted to wrap himself around her and kiss her tears away until she laughed from the joy of the both of them being alive. He wanted to destroy all the nightmares he created trying to protect her.

He did nothing. He did not move until she left the park and went the opposite direction, doubling back to make sure to brush against her so that she would not be effected by prolong absence of their bond. Any enemies who knew he was alive now knew that Sarah did not know this; she would be useless in their quest to find him.

&%&%&%

Three

It was eleven months and twenty-one days since Jareth last seen Sarah. He had been all over the world taking down Moriarty’s network. He even had to, horror of horrors, ask Irene Adler for help on the last one. That particular meeting made him desperately want to see Sarah, even without the bonding issue. 

Sarah was out with friends at a crowded bar. She was drinking a plain Cola while watching one of her friend’s drinks. Jareth pressed up against her.

“Hey there, doll face, how’s about I get you a drink?” Jareth said against her neck. He inhaled the scent he missed so much.

He received an elbow to the stomach and was shoved to the ground. “How about I let you keep your limbs intact? Americans! No wonder the Brits doesn’t want us back.”

Jareth felt much better after that.

&%&%&%

Four

It had been two months since Sarah had almost done permanent damage to Jareth. He took the disguise of a female street musician playing the guitar. Jareth played a version of one of Sarah’s favorite songs that he knew that she would pause to listen to, if even for a moment.

Sarah tossed a few pound coins into the cello case. “That was cool rendition.”

Jareth held out his hand and shook Sarah’s. “I only play it for pretty girls. You wouldn’t happen to have your number floating around, would you?”

“Thanks, but sorry ma’am, I’m not interested.”

&%&%&%

Five 

Two months and nine days after Jareth’s last meeting with Sarah, Jareth found himself in London on business. After taking care of that gory mess, he decided to see Sarah. He disguised himself as an old, homeless man. Jareth decided he would run into Sarah on her commute home. As she was about to pass him on the stairs, Jareth began to pretend to slip. Sarah grabbed his waist to stop him from falling.

“Are you all right, sir?” Sarah asked.

“Oui, mademoiselle,” Jareth said. He flashed a crooked smile.

“Do you speak French or is that just how you respond?” Sarah asked as she helped Jareth down the stairs.

“I only speak French for pretty young girls. It reminds me of the time I was in France during the War.” _The Franco-Prussian War._

“When was that?” 

“A long time ago.” _A long, LONG time ago._

“Which way are you going?” Sarah asked.

“Oh, sweetheart, I can make my way on my own now. Thanks for giving this old man a pretty face to look at,” Jareth said.

&%&%&%

One

Resurrection had not been a certainty when Jareth decided on his course of action. He had accepted that bringing down Moriarty’s network would take more than one human lifetime. For once, a Fae war had some benefits.

Moriarty’s network was brought down. He was exonerated in the human courts. The Fae Courts were in such shambles he did not matter. There was a terrorist attack planned on London. All of this meant one thing: Jareth could finally go home and be back with Sarah.

Unusually, Sarah was not either at work or at 221b. Toby’s band was playing around London for a month. Sarah was standing outside a club while Toby was inside packing up his band.

Jareth did not forget, but he was reminded of how beautiful Sarah was and how dramatic she could be. The club was having a punk night but Sarah decided to go for more of an 80’s flair. Her hair was curled and dramatically parted almost entirely to one side. Her makeup was exaggerated and her jewelry was colorful and large. The jacket (much to Jareth’s pleasure) was the one he wore in the tunnels. It covered the top of her simple white dress. Sarah’s goblin boots looked as good as the day they were given to her and brought attention to her legs which were covered in black tights that had gold and silver glitter splattered on it.

After watching her for a few minutes, Jareth walked up to Sarah, his palms turned upwards to show that he meant no harm.

“Hello, precious,” Jareth said.

Sarah looked up from her phone and tilted her head to the side. “Hey. How are you?”

Jareth blinked in confusion. There should have been tears or screams and definitely a punch thrown. He did not expect this calm indifference.

“Not dead,” Jareth said.

Sarah nodded. “I thought this would happen sooner.”

“What would?” Jareth asked. He stopped in front of her, allowing her the distance to run if she wanted.

“Losing it. I was expecting to crack after you did.” A hysterical laugh burst from Sarah.

“Sarah, it’s me,” Jareth said.

She smiled at him. “Of course it is. Hallucinations want to stay alive. Fortunately, you’re a good looking figment of my imagination. Even your hair is long, which was my favorite on you. I may keep you for a bit. You’ll keep me company in the looney bin.”

“Precious…”

Something fell to the ground as a young man cursed. Jareth and Sarah both turned and saw Toby gaping at them with his guitar case lying on the ground.

“Jareth! WHAT THE HELL!?!” Toby said.

Sarah looked back at Jareth. “You can see him?”

“WHAT THE HELL!?!” Toby repeated.

Jareth then felt rather than saw Sarah punch his left cheek. He staggered back, almost stepping into the street. Sarah pulled out an iron knife and held it to Jareth’s throat.

“I don’t know who you are or what you want, but choosing to take Jareth’s form was a BIG mistake! I will slit you open and see how you tick. Who are you working for?” Sarah said.

“Sarah, it’s me,” Jareth said, holding up both his hands.

“Don’t lie to me!” Sarah said.

“Precious…”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!”

Toby pulled out a pocket knife and was moving over to Jareth. Sarah pressed her knife closer to Jareth’s throat.

“Sarah, on our first case, you asked me to show you what I did for the police. You gave me permission to look at one of your smaller dreams. You have a dream of your first dog, Merlin, playing with your family’s current dog, Frederick. You never told anyone because you were embarrassed that people would think that you were a ‘crazy dog lady’ as you told me later.”

The iron knife dropped to the ground. Sarah covered her face and stepped back to lean against the wall. “This isn’t real. You’re dead. I felt your pulse.”

Jareth walked towards Sarah and gently tugged at her wrists. She let him pull her hands away from her face. Jareth placed a soft kiss on both her hands applying extra attention to her bruising right hand.

“It is me. You are not dreaming. You are not insane. I am alive. I am touching you. I’m bleeding out, thank you very much for that. I thought you liked my face.”

Sarah started falling to the ground. Jareth helped her down and sat with her on the sidewalk. He gently fixed her hair so that he could see her eyes, relishing in being able to touch her. Sarah had tears falling down her face.

“Precious, please believe in me,” Jareth said.

“I did believe you. You told me you were going to kill yourself. I saw you do it!” 

“I never said that. I said ‘good bye’. I had to be vague. I couldn’t lie to you but…”

“You faked your death!” Toby shouted.

“I will address your concerns in a moment, Toby. Right now, I am taking care of your sister. Please be silent,” Jareth said with irritation.

Sarah cupped Jareth’s face. “Why. Just tell me why. I grieved for you. Two years. Two damn years!”

Jareth flinched. “I know. I know. They were going to kill you, Toby, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Sherlock, and John if I didn’t kill myself. If you didn’t believe I died, who would?”

Sarah’s tears came harder. “Christiana was right?”

Jareth pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping away Sarah’s tears. “What did my kinsman say?”

“That you died to save us.”

“Then yes, she was right. Besides, I promised you.”

“Promised… promised me what?”

“That I would be there for you as the world falls down. I had to go and make sure the world didn’t fall so I could be with you for even longer.”

Sarah wrapped herself around Jareth and slapped his back. “You are a jerk. You know that, right?”

Jareth kept her close and kissed the top of her head. “The worst.”

“You’re not dead.”

“Not even mostly dead.”

Sarah pulled back for a moment and smiled. “My Bright Star, hiding behind some clouds when I thought it had gone out.”

“You know I move the stars for no one, not even for you.”

Jareth was pulled down to Sarah was a long kiss.

“Yours,” Sarah said, placing Jareth’s hand over her heart.

Jareth mimicked her motion. “Yours.” 

They rested their heads against each other and savored the moment of joy before the chaos that would ensue.

“It’s cold, Sarah. Let’s get you someplace warm,” Jareth said, pulling Sarah to her feet.

“So, you faked your death?” Toby said.

“Yes,” Jareth said.

“And Sarah had to think you were dead?” Toby asked.

Jareth nodded before Toby tackled him and began to punch him. “I HAD TO WATCH MY SISTER SCREAM IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU, ASSHOLE!”

Sarah pulled Toby off. “Toby! You can’t just go and kill him!”

“He nearly killed you!” Toby shouted.

Jareth laid on the ground for a moment. _This is going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something to appease you until “The Empty Crystal” is completed. This scene will be from Sarah’s point of view in that story.


End file.
